


Compassion

by PetitMinou



Series: Jedi June [1]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: Trilla survived Vader's attack and joined the Mantis crew, but she's still not sure where she stands with a certain Jedi.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Series: Jedi June [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jedi June appreciation event on tumblr, run by @jedijune.
> 
> Day 1 prompt: Compassion

The Jedi is _looking_ at her again.

Trilla doesn’t open her eyes, doesn’t acknowledge him as she shifts her weight, bending the other direction.The movement pulls at the scar on her back, still unhealed tissue protesting.Which is the entire point, she’s stretching to keep it from locking up while it heals.And it’s not like she’s not used to pain—it was an integral part of keeping Inquisitors like her to heel.

What really irks her is the worry practically radiating from the boy in front of her.

He’s not taking a hint, apparently settling in to do his own stretches.Annoying.

“I don’t remember inviting you, Padawan,” she says shortly, finally opening her eyes to glare at him.

“Not a Padawan anymore,” he reminds her smoothly, stretching one leg out in front of him and leaning forward to grab his foot.“And you’re in the living room.I’m allowed whether you invite me or not.”

Interesting.He usually scampers if she even flashes her teeth.His little pet droid is nowhere to be seen either.Unless she’s much mistaken, they’re the only people on the ship.Everyone not recovering from a Sith-inflicted saber wound had been conscripted to help Greez with a grocery run.

And he seems completely unconcerned, switching legs and letting out a small groan as he bends again.It’s…weird.

“You trust me, Jedi.”

He sits up, green eyes intent on her face.“I guess so.”

“Why?”She doesn’t elaborate, doesn’t talk about all the things she’s done—all the things she’s _taken_ from him.He doesn’t need reminding.

He crosses his legs, sits up straight.She recognizes the position, knows it from hours spent in creche and hours more with Cere—she deliberately avoids mirroring it, leaning back against the couch and lounging out across the floor as if unconcerned with his reply.

It doesn’t come for a very long moment.“I saw what you went through.What they did to you.”

“You saw what _I’ve_ done,” she interrupts.

He dips his head, but doesn’t seem inclined to acknowledge that further.“Everyone deserves another chance,” he says simply.

She grunts, skeptical, and pushes herself up on the couch.

“Trilla.”It’s still a bit of a shock, hearing her name—she’s been nameless for so long—and it startles her into looking at him.He meets her gaze, eyes uncomfortably intent.“I can’t save them all, but I think I can save you.”


End file.
